It started with a Twinkie
by CrazySakuraHarunoXD
Summary: Sakura Haruno, in all her naïveté , could not understand why these men were stalking her! Some were even from her past, and some were just as famous as her. Biggest difference? She isn't conceited. So why were they after her heart? Well it all started with a twinkie...
1. Chapter 1 Introduce Sakura!

It Started with a Twinkie

Chapter 1 Pink is the new Black

I dont own Naruto or any other anime I use! So this is my one and only disclaimer. Repetition grows tiresome.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

Sakura Haruno let out a sweet sigh, rolling her shoulders in satisfaction after a particularly relaxing session of acupuncture. She had only ever tried acupuncture thanks to her job. She couldn't very well be a renowned name in the medical filed if she didn't see the many types of healing methods. In fact the though of needles pushing so deeply into her terrified the pinkete and on her first session had been more tense than a block of wood.

Imagine her shock when instead of pain she felt slight tension before all her stress was released in a wave of bliss. Sakura had been more than impressed and started making regular visits. She had even started taking acupuncture lessons from her friend .

It seemed the more often the young woman came for her appointment the better it felt. She pushed her long pale pink hair back over her shoulders, it's long heavy weight falling to the back of her knees. The ridiculously long hair curled wildly around her in a flare of cotton candy strands. Her eyes fluttered lightly as she smiled leisurely, long eyelashes brushing her cheeks in a feathery caress. Her peridot eyes flashed with content as she smiled at , paying him before she promptly swayed out of the little shop in China Town. Konoha was a pretty big city, but Sakura knew the streets like the back of her hand. She ignored the stares caused by her vibrant hair, her exotic looks.

Not to toot her own horn or anything but she was used to people watching her thanks to her vivid looks. She glanced down at a blue phone she pulled from her skinny jeans pocket, holding it in a delicate hand.

'Hm. Already seven thirty?' Her shift at the hospital was barely in thirty minutes.

Sakura had a pretty hectic schedule. Not only was she one of the heads of the biggest hospital in Japan alongside her godmother Tsunade and aunt Shizune, but she was also the heir to the 'Gold Haruno corp.' Her father had started the company years ago, and it wasn't long before his business boomed. Their company specialized in a new technology form they had dubbed magi-technology. They had many products, like the storekeep. It was just a large machine people installed in their home that they could type in what they want to buy, where from, and where to transfer the money. Then once all the details were completed successfully, rather than wait for the product, the machine receives it immediately. They were also working on an in–medic, a machine that basically takes the job of a personal doctor right in your home. It would really cut down on basic injures and illnesses.

Doctors like herself would be left with the serious injuries and such, but it would certainly help many people. Sakura hopped into her silver ice chevy avalanche, pulling out of her parallel parked position with ease. The pinkete drove to her house, planning to wake up her older brother Lloyd for his training with their father, Kratos Haruno. Lloyd was constantly sleeping in, and their father had little patience for Lloyd's lack of punctuality.

She hopped out of her favorite truck, running up to the four story house (more like mansion) and flinging the door open. She ran through the kitchen smiling brilliantly at her mother, Anna, as she tore her way towards Lloyd's room.

Anna turned her deep chocolate brown eyes towards where Sakura ran, chuckling as she yelled "You left the front door wide open!"

Sakura ran up two flights of stairs, not breaking a sweat, then promptly threw open the door to her big brother's room.

Lloyd Irving Haruno never knew that his pink haired sister was coming to tear him from the sweet, sweet dreams he was having. Sakura jumped up on the bed, stepping up onto her brother's back and started to jump.

Lloyd tried to ignore her, not that he really could with a pink haired midget on his back, especially when she angled her body mid–jump and body slammed him.

"All right, all right! IM UP!"

The pinkete laughed at her brother's groaning and whining then proceeded her attack.

Sakura walked back to her truck, calling out farewells to her family now that she wasn't in a rush.

She probably should have been though.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

Tsunade Senju was NOT PLEASED.

Her dear sweet pink haired goddaughter was late.

Now if this was an uncommon occurrence she wouldn't be so disgruntled, but there was the fact that this was the third time that week Sakura had been late.

She was the hardest worker anyone would ever meet but the girl hardly had any sense of time. She just showed up, even if she was never later than thirty minutes.

It didn't annoy Tsunade any less.

Sakura pushed open Tsunade's door with a bright grin on her face, her body lax and light.

Tsunade observed her apprentice quickly. Sakura Haruno was really short. In an adorable way, but she looked like a little girl despite being 19. She had notable curves, with a tiny waist. Her eyes were large peridots set against a pale heart shaped face. Her lips had a natural tilt that made it look like she was always smiling. Her eyelashes were rather long, starting out as pale pink from the roots, blending into a maroon red by the middle, then at the very ends were deep black. She was all in all quite the beauty.

Tsunade got an evil grin and watched with dark amusement as fear flitted on the young woman's features.

Tsunade clapped her hands, summoning Shizune who walked in with a giant stack of paperwork.

"Saaaaakuraaaaaa. You were late. AGAIN!"

The small girl squeaked, "sorry?"

"Not yet you aren't. GET TO WORK, DEAR."

She pointed at the paperwork, adding mischievously "It has to be done by the end of the day while you also deal with all your patients. Have fuuuunnnn~"

Sakura could have cried.

––––––––––––––––––––––––several hours later––––––––––––––––––

If there is one thing a doctor will probably never tell you is that when you are tired the best cure is something sweet. Sakura admitted that as a doctor she was never supposed to tell people to do things that are bad for their health. She did anyway sometimes, but only if the situation called for the remedy. It was for the sake of their well being! Or at least that was her excuse. This time was no exception as the pinkete headed for a general store near the hospital, her pink rose–bud like lips forming an 'o' in a rather large yawn. She didn't even bother bringing her dainty hand to her mouth, she was just too tired to bother with it. She sauntered to the isle where all the sugary things were held, already with a special treat in mind.

She reached the isle, her peridot eyes immediately sought out the treat she desired from the many around her. Just as she reached out for the sweet little twinkie, her hand clashed with someone else's. Her eyebrows rose in surprise and she turned their green hue on the other person. She was met with the handsome face of a young man, appearing to be not much older than twenty. He was looking at her with disdain, though his eyes were also giving away slight surprise.

He had short pitch black hair, and deep sapphire blue eyes. His eyelashes were quite long, not unlike hers. His hair fell slightly over the left side of his face, almost hiding his plain silver earrings.

His eyes stared almost accusingly at her hair as if it were the reason for all the world's problems.

"Why would you dye your hair such an atrocious color?"

Okay.

She blamed what she did next on a long hard day of work, full of paperwork, perverted patients, and clueless nurses.

Cuz you know what?

You dont mess with a Sakura Haruno.

Ah hell naw.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––

Yurp. Was it any better than the original? I hope so.


	2. Leon intrigued, New Friends!

It started with a Twinkie

Chapter 2 Twinkie attack

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

–Leon p.o.v–

Leon Magnus had a love for sweets, a love he would forever refuse to admit. He had an amazing amount of pride, he was cold (and I don't mean temperature–wise), and he was annoyed. He eyed the small pinkete who dared to try and take HIS twinkie. How dare she?! Who does she think she is?! For that matter, does she know who HE is?!

And to add to her insolence her hair was a eye smarting pink that made him cringe. It was too bright. The girl was actually quite attractive, not that he actually cared. The moment she realized who she was or the moment he denied to speak to her she would be a puddle at his feet. Just like any girl before her.

Back to her hair, it was really starting to get on his nerves, so in a very Leon gesture...

"Why would you dye your hair such an atrocious color?"

He said this with a contemptuous sneer, looking down his nose at the woman.

He noted the way she tensed, mistaking it for falling for him, so he completely ignored her, brushing her off as the bug he saw her to be at the moment. So imagine his surprise when the seemingly innocent young woman looked at him with her eyes narrowed, shooting him a deadly glare, her teeth bared.

Of course, she looked like a cornered mouse...

But surprising none the less despite the fact it is was more cute– wait no! He DOESNT use that word!– than frightening.

She suddenly lunged, grabbing the twinkie they had been reaching for, promptly turned to him and tore open the bag. She then smooshed the sweet into Leon's face, the cream getting in his hair, mouth (he didn't mind the mouth part too badly...) and his eyes. Now let Leon tell you that the sugary cream in the eyes hurt. like. a. BITCH. Not that he would ever give the pink midget the satisfaction of admitting so.

His hands flew up protectively to his face, only for the pinkete to give him a good right hook in his stomach. Leon let out a low groan as he now clutched his hurting belly.

"IT. IS. NATURAL!"

The pinkete snarled at him, promptly turning on her hell with the intention to leave. But of course things only got worse. Damn you, Murphy. Damn you and your laws. His 'friends' had to show up right then.

–Here on is anyone's p.o.v

Kaoru and Hikaru took one look at their jerk of a friend with his hair covered in cream, some type of cake stuck to his face and an extremely displeased scowl on his pretty boy features. Their identical cat–like golden eyes met each other's, and they promptly laughed so harshly they had to lean on one another for support. Death the Kid watched, his own golden eyes bored with an underlining of curiosity. He examined Leon, glancing away unhappily, focusing on anything but him. Leon was asymmetrical all the time thanks to the hair style he sported with more hair parted to the left than the right. Seeing the male covered in cream– asymetrically– caused him a great deal of distress, more so than normal.

As for Stahn? He had lost conciousness from the fact he couldn't get enough air in his lungs from laughing so hard.

Kaoru wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, looking between the –cute– girl and his friend. He stepped forward,holding out a hand. The pinkete looked at him cautiously before shaking his hand.

"Hey. Im Kaoru! That's my twin, Hikaru. The guy you just pwned–that was awesome by the way!– is Leon. The guy currently restacking the candies is Death the Kid. Call him Kid. The almost dead guy is Stahn. What's your name?" All the while he grinned broadly.

Sakura couldn't help but like this guy, he seemed like the fun type of person. She smiled endearingly, not noticing the light pink blushes that formed on the males faces. Not excluding Leon, who was pouting, now standing up straight, his deep blue eyes watching Sakura with a kind of curiosity.

"I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Leon's head jerked in her direction, the surprise on his face obvious.

"As in Gold Haruno...?"

The moment Leon said anything Sakura glared at him, the smile fading. She took the wrapper of the decimated twinkie, surprised a employee hadn't come over considering how loud the group had been, and grabbed a hershey bar on her way out of the isle. She lifted the hand not holding anything in a slight wave, ignoring the protests of the group of men.

"Nice meeting you, Kid–san, Kaoru–san, Hikaru–san! Good luck waking up Stahn–san!"

Leon pouted more, sulking that the girl had left him out of the conversation. So, the girl was a Haruno huh? Interesting...

–clatter–

"Damn it! This store is disgusting! Everything is asymmetrical, it's HORRIBLE! BE SYMMETRICAL DAMN IT! I COMMAND YOOOUUU!" Kid howled, hands clutching his head.

God Leom was friends with some freaks.

Leon glanced down at the still unconscious Stahn...

"DAMN IT! YOU GOT YOUR DISGUSTING DROOL ON MY SHOES!"

It was not Leon's lucky day.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––

Sakura Haruno entered her house, not before giving her lovely avalanche a hug to the hood (car lover o.o)

When she entered, munching on a square of chocolate, she couldn't help but sigh as her two brothers, Pein and Lloyd, wrestled in the hall, snarling at one another in a fight over the last piece of pork. So, while her two siblings didn't notice her, she nabbed Lloyd's chopsticks from his plate, nabbing the pork and retreating upstairs. She murmured a "Tadaima!" to her parents, giving them a kiss on the cheek, Kratos giving her an amused smirk while Anna just chuckled at the antics of their kids.

Anna turned her head to her husband, nursing a cup of tea as her deep brown hair fluttered around her face at the movement.

"We really taught her well, huh?"

Kratos chuckled lightly, nodding his maroon head and his cherry wood eyes watching his sons' skermish with critical vigilance.

They needed a lot more training if they hadn't yet noticed that the prize had been stolen right from under their noses.

Perhaps he should pour water on them every morning until they knew to be fully aware at all times.

He smirked dryly.

This was gonna be a fun week.

He had NO idea.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

Crazy: Rate and review! Is the revision going better than the original? Please tell me.


	3. Chapter 3 Ayame and Death!

It Started with a Twinkie

Chapter 3 Ayame, the sister to be!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

"Maa... Sakura–chaaan, how do you do this every day?"

Ayame groaned, her hands rising above her head in a languid stretch. Her deep blueberry colored hair fell like a waterfall down her back. She made a tiny bored sigh, looking at her favorite pinkete with half–lidded eyes the color of sapphires. When her hands started to fall from her stretch she started to fix the little skull hairpin, tucking a single stray strand away from her face.

The pinkete smiled at her brother's girlfriend, truly happy Pein found a girlfriend that the whole family liked. Sakura herself actually considered Ayame to be her role model. The older girl wasn't much taller than her own short height, and in Sakura's opinion, she was utterly stunning.

"I don't understand why you keep visiting me. We both know you HATE hospitals. Never mind the fact that you can't stand doctors."

"Soooo? You are the one and only exception to that!" Ayame giggled, pointing at Sakura, an m&m cookie clutched in the fingers that weren't in Sakura's face.

"Only because I make you treats whenever you do come around." The pinkete rolled her eyes, grinning, as she gently pushed down the older girl's hand. "Pointing is rude, Aya–nee–chan."

"I would harass everyone here if you didn't." Ayame chose to ignore the second comment.

The pinkete hummed idly, peering curiously into the microscope, jotting down notes on any abnormalities in the blood sample. "I know you would. And i'm sure Tsunade–shishou would blame me for letting 'that crazy girl anywhere near pointy needles.' Just like last time."

"Whaaaat! I just wanted to see what it felt like to give someone a shot!" Ayame groaned, pouting as she snatched yet another cookie from the large pile on the plate before her.

The pinkete paused in her note taking, raising a pale pink brow, shooting Ayame an exasperated– albeit amused– glance.

"Yes, and in the process you traumatized one of my more fragile patients. You realize that Crona–kun can't look at blue anymore. He 'can't handle it.' The poor thing."

"I said sorry!" The very indignant reply.

The pinkete snorted, very unlady like, grumbling "Yeah. You had me bake him an apology cake and ate all the frosting before we even made it to the truck."

"Well, you shouldn't have made cream cheese frosting! You KNOW I can't resist that stuff!"

"You would have eaten the frosting no matter what it had been."

"...soooo..."

The pinkete just laughed, shaking her head in amusement. Just as Ayame started to ask Sakura a question a nurse came into the room. The young woman stared at Sakura with obvious awe, blushing as two peridot eyes locked on her form.

"Ah, Lady Haruno? Um, I apologize for interrupting, but you have a patient in room 23. H–here is their file."

The pinkete smiled lightly at her, making the nurse's blush deepen in pleasure, "Alright thank you. I'll be there in a second."

Sakura stepped towards the nurse gracefully, lightly taking the clipboard from the nurse's hand and left the room, all the while her eyes roving the information. Just before the door closed she poked her head through back through, eyeing Ayame suspiciously.

"Don't cause too much trouble, Aya–nee–chan."

She then left, the nurse turning nervous eyes to the blunette that sat at Sakura's little coffee table, lounging on the blue couch with a big grin.

Ayame gave a devious smile. "Mou, it would seem i'm all out of cookies. Be a dear and get some more for me?"

"R–right away!" The nurse squeaked, flustered and hoping that if she accomplished this Sakura would praise her.

Just as she scrambled out the door, Ayame pulled the large plate of cookies out from behind her back, smirking victoriously.

"Oh sugar..." she promptly started eating the cookies two at a time until none were left.

The sugar rush that followed later left Sakura's office in ruins, the nurse coming back in with more cookies, only to faint when she saw the mess.

Ayame stole the new cookies, eating them quickly, an evil chuckle escaping her.

"HEHEHHEHEH! SUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"

Imagine Sakura's mortification when she comes back to that chaos?

Ayame left the room to terrorize the patients.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––

Sakura sighed, what a strange name, Death the Kid? Hm. That seemed oddly familiar. Her peridot eyes found a rather interesting sentence.

Extra notes: Extremely compulsive. If things are asymmetrical he tends to have panic attacks. Symptoms include nasal bleeding, sudden depression, and sometimes a comatose–like state.

The pinkete sighed, this patient would be an...interesting one, if anything.

She examined the door with a little apprehension, then chuckled at herself. It couldn't be that bad right? She's dealt with some strange things, and people, in her life. Turning the knob, she stepped in.

"All right, Kid–san. What seems to be the... problem..."

She watched in mild fascination as a boy with dark hair with three white lines across half of his head moved a picture on it's hook. He grumbled, stepping back, examining it for a few seconds.

"No, No, NO! This is all wrong! It's leaning three centimeters to the right!"

The pinkete shook her head in wonder, lightly clearing her throat. He kept trying to 'fix' the paintings position.

"Ah, Kid–san...?"

"Hrm... it's leaning two centimeters to the left now..."

"Kid–san."

"Agh! One centimeter to the right!"

"KID–SAN!"

Kid swung around in obvious surprise at the shout, not having realized the doctor was there in the haze of making everything symmetrical. His golden eyes widened, recognizing the short attractive female as the very same girl he had met briefly after she punched Leon. With a twinkie, no less.

He eyed her with a critical stare. She really was attractive. He couldn't help but melt, the girl was so cute! It also helped her case that she was amazingly symmetrical.

Kid smiled apologetically at the young pinkete.

"Now that I have your attention... what seems to be the problem?"

Kid frowned. "I don't think there IS a problem. I simply want everything to be sym–"

At that moment the very nurse, (who fainted at the mess that is now Sakura's office) now identified as Hinabi Hyuuga, came crashing in.

"Lady Haruno! Miss Ayame is going crazy again and harassing patients, Crona is hiding under his bed!"

Sakura sighed bringing her hand to her face in a 'facepalm', "I don't give her cookies, she goes crazy. I give her cookies, she goes crazy. There is no winning with nee–chan."

Kid shot Sakura a smile "May I help somehow?"

Sakura just shook her head, holding up a finger in a 'one minute' gesture. She pulled out a simple silver phone pressing buttons quickly.

"Hey, Pein–nii–san. ...Yup. Ayame has gone nuts... yes, again... can you come get her? I need to help a patient she has traumatized... yeah, thanks. Love yah nii–san! Good luck with nee–chan!"

She pushed the cell phone back in the pocket of her doctor's coat, turning a smile on Kid.

"So, Kid–san. Would you like to come along?"

"Hm. All right." He would like to make friends with the young woman, after all.

They walked down the halls, Sakura ignoring the destroyed halls, being used to Ayame's destructive sugar rush habits. Kid had to cover his nose and look away, feeling an oncoming nosebleed at the horrific lack of symmetry.

Ayame ran past in nothing put a patient's gown, squealing in dismay, Pein chasing her with his jacket outstretched in his hands as he yelled for her to cover up.

Kid could not believe Sakura was being so calm, she didn't even bat an eye.

Don't tell him this was regular behavior in her life?

Sakura stopped in front of a room, pushing the door open and walked in gracefully, Kid following closely.

"UWAHHHH! I–i–i–i... so much... evil... too much blue... can't handle... and... AHHH!"

Kid only could watch as Sakura got on her knees, trying to gently coax the young... uh... male? with duller pink hair out from under the bed.

Well. She certainly had an interesting life didn't she?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––

–

–I got a bunch of the ideas from a conversation with princessgoth14!

–

–Was it okay?

–

–R&R please and thank you!


	4. Chapter 4- Friends Who Want to be More

It Started with a Twinkie

Chapter 4 Friends who want to be more.

Crazy: Haaah! Im doing this in my government class.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

Sakura laughed, trying to concentrate– and failing– on the task at hand. Her carton of large fries held tightly in her hand, her other hand holding onto one of the fries.

"C'mon Sakura! Throw it!" Stahn called, his mouth opened as much as he could. It looked so strange, a big goofy grin when his mouth was agape as such. Hence Sakura's violent laughing fit.

These past three weeks Sakura had gotten pretty close to the men she had met in the store. Stahn was practically a copy of one of her old best friends. She knew he loved fighting with Leon, anything fast–paced, and he was a sucker for fatty, unhealthy foods. Kaoru and Hikaru were her favorite trouble makers, and Kid was simply interesting. She had never seen such an avid case of OCD before. Leon, despite their first meeting, was actually a pretty good friend to her now as well.

After Kid happened to meet her at her hospital they started to hang out, and from there she started to get to know all the others. Sakura, Stahn, Kaoru, Hikaru, and Kid all often looked back at their first meeting with fondness– and plenty of laughter at Leon's expense. Much to his chagrin.

Back to the situation at hand, Sakura, still laughing, aimed carefully and threw the fry at Stahn. It hit his cheek, bouncing off and onto the floor. This earned even more laughter out of the group, sans Leon. Leon was too 'cool' to laugh openly, so he simply smirked a little, crossing his arms.

Sakura reached over the table, pinching Leon's cheek. He just glared slightly, pushing her hand down gently. She hardly noticed how his hand lingered over her skin, too busy laughing. Nor did she notice his light blush or the glares the other guys sent the blue-eyed male.

After all the fries were gone, Stahn only successfully catching three, Hikaru suddenly looked to Sakura.

"Hey, Saku."

"Um? What's up, hiccup?"

He rolled his eyes at her little nickname for him, a ghost of a smile revealed. "Are you really THAT Haruno? Like, Golden Haruno?"

Sakura frowned in surprise, "Huh? I never cleared that up? Yeah, i'm THAT Haruno. Daughter of Kratos Haruno and Anna Haruno. What of it?"

The guys deftly met each others eyes, communicating silently.

Kaoru started to ask a question, only to be interrupted by Sakura's silver work phone.

She grinned at them apologetically. Holding up a finger in the '1 second' sign. She stood up from their table, going of to the women's restroom here in Mc'Donalds, in hopes for a quieter area.

"Sakura Haruno speaking, how may I be of assistance?"

"HEY SAKURA!" The pinkete jerked the phone away from her ear, glaring silently at the receiver. She cautiously brought it back to her ear, leaning against the sink's counter.

"Lloyd, this phone is for work. ONLY. Why did you call?"

"I knew you would pick up if I called your work phone."

Sakura frowned at her reflection, pulling at long strands of pink hair that in the midst of her laughter had gone into a state of disarray. Her brother could be such a crafty little shit, despite the fact he hardly ever acted as intelligent as he truly was.

"I hope you are calling for a reason this time. Preferably not for the purpose of me to save you from dad's wrath. If that is what this is about you, dear brother, are out of luck."

"Nah, I haven't made dad angry... er, yet. No, Colette and I wanted to invite you to visit a water park with us. You know, that one with the new slide. 'Orochimaru' wasn't it?"

Sakura frowned. She did love a good water park, and things were going to be a bit busy for a while, this was her only guaranteed break for a good month. For some reason June was one of those months that the people of Konoha were more accident prone than normal. Coupled with the fact her dad insisted that she help him with some new inventions and that left very little certainty in regards to her schedule. In any case, a park before she went back to work overload sounded rather pleasing.

"Alright. See you guys there in an hour then. Ill ask if the guys wanna come as well."

"Sweet! Ayame and Pein will be there too. Tell Kaoru and Hikaru Im so gonna out prank 'em today!"

"Fine, later nii–san."

"Bye, Imouto!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and slid off the counter, putting her phone back into her pocket with a graceful flourish of her hand.

She walked back towards the table, only to laugh some more as she watched Stahn point abrasively at Leon, yelling something about Leon having a stick up his ass. Leon simply crossed his arms, shooting the blond a cutting glare. He promptly turned his head away in a show of his ever stubborn personality. The few women who were in the fast food joint all stared at the men there with pink hearts in their eyes.

Sakura walked over, placing her elbow on Kid's head. He looked up at her, grinning slightly. "Hey, you're back. What was that about?"

She met his deep gold eyes, smiling sweetly. "Ah, it was just Lloyd. (this earned the attention of the rest of the guys) He invited us to the old water park."

Kaoru grinned, "Hey that sounds fun!"

Hikaru nodded, "Yeah. We can beat Lloyd in another prank war."

Sakura snickered, "Speaking of which you two, he said hed beat yah this time."

The twins grinned at the prospect of a challenge, eyes glinting. "Yeah, right!"

Stahn smiled "Ah, sorry. Sounds fun but I cant. My sis wants me home soon, something about me leaving a huge mess in her house."

Leon just adjusted his position in his chair, being far too proud to slouch derisively, "There is no way i'm going to a water park with you guys around."

Kid rolled his eyes "But if it was just Sakura you would go."

Leon sputtered, a light blush staining his cheeks. Sakura ignored that part of the conversation, leaning down so her eyes met Kid's. "Well, what about you? Are you gonna come along?"

Kid pushed her elbow off his head, fixing his hair meticulously. "I think I will."

Sakua chirped "Good! Im gonna drag Crona along as well. He would be more comfortable with you around as well. He needs all the socialization he can get. With you around maybe he wont hide behind ME the whole time."

Kid sighed, that was one aspect in particular that didn't exactly have him hopping for joy. He liked Crona, but he didn't like being used as a barricade. His eyes landed on Sakura, frowning at her hair. He stood up and started moving her bright pink strands back to how they normally are. Kid adored Sakura, more than he would like to admit, but her long, wavy hair did drive him insane sometimes. It was extremely hard to make symmetrical, and even when he would finally manage it would become messy again within minutes.

Sakura grinned at him and the rest of the guys, gently dispatching Kid's hand from her hair. "Well, im gonna go get ready. Need to find my swimsuit. See you guys in a bit!"

The guys, with the exception of Leon who simply rose a hand in farewell, chimed "See you Sakura!"

Leon froze when he realized what she had said, watching as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"...swimsuit!"

Okay, nevermind. He was going to that water park to protect the pinkete.

He had enough competition for Sakura already.

...And maybe he wanted to see her in a swimsuit. He just wished she would be wearing it for only him to see.

All in due time, ne?

––––––––––––

Crazy–*yawn* government is so boring...


	5. Chapter 5 Sorry Sakura!

Chapter 5- Sorry Sakura!

Hello again dear readers! Sorry Sakura-chan, no killing twinkies for you. They are my evil little plot bunnies! In any case everyone, individual dates with Sakura will not happen until EVERYONE has met her. They will continue to meet her in groups of three and four. If any of you have any people you want to see in this story, just tell me! :D Thanks!

Again, I don't own any of the characters or the anime I borrow from.

Sakura was sulking in a corner of the changing rooms. Yes, Amaya-chan did save her from the guys. But... Tsunade said no matter what she did, she can't get rid of twinkies. They were too... POPULAR! They were only popular because people didn't know of their EVILLLLLLL! They were almost as evil as a world without candy -shudder-

The gloom and doom of Sakura's emo corner, which was already worrying, if not terrifying, everyone within a ten mile radius, Increased. Other than Amaya. She has to deal with PEIN'S mood swings. Sakura was a piece of cake in comparison. When it comes down to it, the whole Haruno family, Kratos and Lloyd included, were all strangely emotional.

Amaya loved them For it. They make life so interesting! Especially this twinkie occurrence, Sakura is usually cooped up in the hospital. Amaya felt this turn of events, even if Sakura didn't know it, was a good thing for her.

Until she noticed that Sakura's corner was starting to form rain clouds. Then she decided it may be bad for her health... And for this changing room.

Ikuto, Kukai and Draco were all having a face off, not having realized the blueberry haired female had taken away the adorable pinkete.

The cat like male, handsome as all get out, stood in a blue hikama, arms crossed, his fan girls clad in bikinis screaming his name from behind him.

"IKUTO-KUN IS THE BEST!"

"HE IS SOOO HOT"

"IKUTO-SAMA! LETS HAVE BABIES!"

Kukai, to Ikuto's left was dressed in a green hikama, His foot on a soccer ball. A grin on his face. His fan girls screaming just as loudly behind him.

"UWAHHHHHH! KUKAIIII! PLAY WITH ME!"

"NO KUKAI! I LOVE YOUUUU! BE WITH MEEE!"

"~dreamy sigh~ Kukai-kun looks SO good in green!"

Last but not least, Draco stood in red and grey hikama, grey eyes boring challengingly into that of his friends. A smirk gracing his feature, posture straight and head held high. Green, Blue/purple, and Grey clashed with golden lightning. Draco's fans were of course squealing for him in the background.

"OH! HIS EYES ARE SUCH A MYSTERIOUS GREY!"

"HE...IS...SO...COOOOOLLLL!"

"DRACO-SAMA! I WANNNNNTTTTT YOUUUUUU!"

Kukai snickered, "You know Draco, you should give up on Saku-Hime now. She OBVIOUSLY like sporty, fun guys like ME better."

Ikuto rolled his eyes, throwing them cutting looks, "Like you can talk. She definitely likes mature, men like ME."

Draco scoffed "As if. Neither of you stand a chance. She likes mysterious, cool men like ME!"

Kukai sighed, "This is pointless. Hey Saku-hime, who do you like best? ...Wait...where did she go..?"

all the guys froze, where was their little water slide angel?!

in the distance "SAKURA! OUT OF THE CORNER! THAT CLOUD IS STARTING TO HAIL!"

Tsunade was tired. All night she had to listen to Kratos Haruno whine about all these men that were suddenly in his baby girls life. Then Sakura called, insisting that twinkies, every one in the world, must be TERMINATED. It took a while to get through to that girl that it wasn't possible.

Then Shizune took all her sake, so she had to deal with all of that... With a CLEAR HEAD. It was hell on earth. And now these guys, two identical red heads, cat like golden eyes, a black haired male with deep sapphire eyes, and another black haired male with three white lines across and deep gold eyes, all handsome, demanding for her god daughter.

So she did what she does best under pressure without sake. She flipped a shit. She picked up her mahogany desk and went ape. These guys didn't know they would enter a world with crazy people when they met Sakura Haruno.

But she is just SO worth it.

crazy: CHAPTER FIVE IS FINISHED! MUAHAHAH!

Sakura: huh, these chapters aren't very long, but this story is running smoothly.

Amaya: I know! And I am making so many appearances! It's so fun!

All three: Rate and Review! Thanks for reading! :D


	6. Chapter 6 Blond Bonanza!

Chapter Six! Blond Bounty!

Hello Again Hello again! Sick of me yet? XD this time, we will be introducing three boys. And a girl. Dont worry though, she wont be any more than a friend to Sakura! I don't really do the whole girl on girl thing. One is from her past! One showed in the second chapter! And one is just as obsessive as Death the Kid!

I don't own these characters, and I don't own the anime that i borrow from!

Sakura had just gotten home after a long shift at the hospital. She had to help an older fellow who had landed himself into the hospital after being beaten for his perverted ways. She had been tempted to leave him in that condition. Men should never peep in on a woman's bath. But, as a medic, she could not let personal feelings get in the way, and helped the old pervert. Only to knock him unconscious for staring down her shirt at the ample cleavage available from the slit in her scrub shirt underneath her lab coat.

She did not regret it, except that she had to help him again after, but it was easier. After all he wasnt awake to make any lecherous comments. The old fool. In any case, she sat on her long white couch, in her plush living room. Staring attentively at the 55 inch plasma screen tv. Watching one of her favorite movies, Stick It. Her arms wrapped around a carton of birthday cake ice cream, her brown snuggie tight around her shoulders.

She had officially banned twinkies from being any where near her three-story house. Speaking of which, was a white home with a pale blue roof. Three balconies, One of which was connected to her room. She had large bay windows, convenient so that she could watch for her guests. Naruto Uzumaki, one of her best friends from middle school, had asked to see her, in the company of some friends. She had agreed, she missed her knuckleheaded friend.

She hadn't seen him in a good six years, so it surprised her that the Uzumaki had remembered her. She had, after all, skipped high school, and middle school was something of a blur. She broke out of her thoughts by the pur of a car. She glanced towards her window, watching as a bright orange mustang came in front of her garage. Three blonds, only the one recognizable thanks to his bright orange jumpsuit and sunny hair, as well as a blond woman of medium height, came bounding up to her door, all with exuberant smiles on their faces. They laughed their way all to her step. It must be a blond thing.

She reluctantly got up, in all of her pajama clad glory, placing her ice cream to the side. The ring of her doorbell, and she walked forward and opened the beige door. She stared into the shocked eyes of the four blonds. The second tallest one gave a huge grin and let out a cry of "SAKURA–CHAN!"

He wrapped his arms tightly around the delicate girl, tightly enough she started to turn blue, clashing with her long strands of gentle pink. The young girl squeaked "Oh! Naruto! Youre crushing her!"

Naruto yelped and quickly let go, "Sakura! I'm so sorry! I was just so happy to see you! I–"

Sakura smiled gently at him, cutting of his soon to become rant. The blond girl who pretty much saved her life and stepped forward, reaching out her hand, "Hello! I am Collete Brunel! Naruto and I are friends from High School. He has told us so much about you! This is my brother, Stahn." She point to the tallest of the group. A male with long, spiky hair, and happy blue eyes. He had a big grin on his face.

"Hey! I know you! You are that girl that knocked Leon out with a twinkie! That was so awesome! Naruto always told us you were really cool!" Stahn grinned wider, it looked like it should hurt.

The last blond,a guy with straight long hair that was tied at the end. It fell over his shoulder and onto his chest. He had gentler eyes than the other blondes, a serene smile on his face. In a soft, sultry voice he bowed slightly and said "Yes, Naruto has said a lot about you. All of it good. I see you live up to those standards," gently grabbing her tiny hand, and kissed it gently, "I am James, a pleasure."

Sakura took back her hand, a star struck look on her face and a cute blush the color of her hair on her cheeks, "Yes! It is nice to meet you all as well! Um, please make yourselves comfortable!"

The blonds all froze, their eyes locking on the small pinkete and her gentle smile. She...IS...JUST...SO CUTEEE! The next thing they knew, they all had glomped the poor girl, right to the ground. Her breath left her in a woosh. She was turning that blue, again. Sakura was wondering what god up there hated her. Was there a vengeful god of twinkies that wanted her dead?! YES! That must be it! YOU ARE GOING DOWN TWINKIE GOD! YOU DONT MESS WITH SAKURA HARUNO! SHANARRO!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Crazy; yet again, our Saki has caught the hearts of more people! Will she survive this hug?! Will she find this vengeful twinkie god?! Stay with us to find out!

Sakura– (passed out from lack of air)

blonds– OH NO! SAKURA! DONT DIEEE!

Amaya:Dont worry guys! I'll show again soon! :D

All but sakura: Thanks for staying with us! Till next time! Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 7 Meeting? And Proposal!

Chapter 7 The meeting?!

And yet again, I have an update! So, everyone! Remember how Leon mentioned a meeting in the second chapter? Well, Sakura better watch out, because its coming, and almost all of her suitors will be there!

I do not own any of the characters or an anime that i borrow from.

Leon– Thank God!

Pein– What?

Amaya– Not you, love. Now make me ramen!

Pein– How degrading... be glad i love yo u!

Sakura– My brother has met his match!

Lloyd– I can't wait till I meet Colette ; )

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––––––––––––

Amaya skipped down the street, heading f or her soon to be sister–in–law's home. She smiled enchantingly, glancing happily at her wedding ring. A golden band with a large diamond, surrounded by a base that looked like a smiling skull, its tiny hands hugging the diamond and keeping it attached to the ring. Amaya was dressed to impress, in a long, elegant black dress. She planned for a bachelorette party, and wanted to ask Sakura to be her Brides maid. It was going to be an awesome party, an amazing night, and a wonderful life with her Hubby and her sister– in–law. Not forgetting Lloyd, Kratos, Tsunade, and Shizune of course! They were all one big family! Now to get Sakura a nice man...

By this time, she had reached Sakura's house, and she froze. Huh, she had never seen that car before... it was a bright shade of orange. It kind of hurt the eyes. ...SHE LIKED IT! She skipped up to the beige door, slightly surprised when she saw the door was slightly ajar. That wasnt like Sakura at all! She walked in, slightly worried. Then she screamed .

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––

ugh... where was she? All she remembers is a lot of blonde hair, many pair of blue eyes, and then everything went blank .

"Hey, you awake yet?"

That voice... its familiar...

"Yooo–hoooo Sakuraaaaaa..."

Is that...?

"WAKE YOURE LAZY ASS UP!"

Yep. Inner Sakura. So she wasnt awake. Just unconscious. Sakura slowly rose on her feet.

"Good you woke up! Seems you'll be here a while. All those pretty boys and that girl just about squeezed the life out of you. You should be out for... ah... twenty minutes at most."

Sakura deadpanned "oh... so what do we do..."

Inner sweat-dropped, "Wanna play Dominoes?"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––

Leon Magnus missed that pink haired midget. He didn't even know why, yes, she was extremely attractive, but he only me t her twice! And not even officially. Ac tu ally, shouldnt he hate her? She did, after all, make a fool out of him... ah who was he kidding?! She was just too cute to be mad at! He sighed and pushed a hand into his bangs, a thoughtful expression on his face.

He would be seeing her very soon. The meeting was in two days. He smirked, during the meeting he will introduce himself properly, she will be awe-struck, he will convince her to date him, and they will eat all the ice cream in the world ! Yes! Thats the best idea he has ever had! And those fools he calls friends? Psh, they don't stand a chance. (dont be so sure Leon. MUAHAHAH!)

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––

Naruto, James, Stahn, and Colette were freaking out. They had hugged her, realized they were squeezing too hard, and now she wont wake up. They had placed her on her couch, and now Naruto was freaking out and running around the room like an idiot. James just sat next to Sakura and (creepily) stared at her sleeping face . Colette was putting away the ice cream that had long since been forgotten . Stahn was staring intently out the window, curious as to why that blue haired girl was walking towards the house.

So that is why, when they heard a scream , they all whipped their heads to the door. The blueberry haired girl looked concerned for the pinkette, and turned angry eyes to the group of blonds.

"Mind explaining... why my sister-in-law is KNOCKED OUT?!"

––––(After a good three minutes of hurried explanation)–––––

"Oh. Is that all? I can wake her up in no time! Watch!"

She leaned over the small girl and, leaning towards her, she–

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––

"DAMNIT! WHY CANT I WIN?!" Inner yelled, outraged.

"Cuz im awesome like that." Sakura grinned cheekily, earning a glare from her inner.

"Dude, were the same–"

"OHHHHHH SAKURRAAAAAA! PEIN PROPOSED! IT S PARTY TIME!"

Sakura shot up from the couch, hitting foreheads with James (who had STILL been staring like a creeper) who was sent flying across the room, and she cried (ignoring the pain in her forehead) "I DID'NT KNOW HE HAD IT IN HIM!"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––

Crazy– yet another is done! –takes a bow –

James– owwwwyyyy D:

Stahn– No real man says Owwy!

Naruto– No kidding! I am ashamed to know you right now!

–Sakura Amaya and Collete are too busy dancing to notice or care. Yes they did have a bachelorette party, Sakura wore a short red dress, and collete was in a long blue gown, and Pein was embarassed –


	8. Chapter 8 the Meeting!

Chapter 8

It truly begins.

Hi! I am back! so, yet again, no matter how much I wish it, I do not own these anime or these characters. Merely the idea.

Sakura was dressed in her normal attire. She knew she shouldnt be, considering this meeting is SUPPOSED to be important. But, she could not bring herself to care. She was in a blue scrubs shirt, with the small v cut. Her professional white lab coat over it. Her pants were a soft white, meant for comfort. Her shoes simple flats, also white. She wore a light blue crystal necklace, a gift from god–mother Tsunade. Her long hair in a loose ponytail at the base of her neck. Despite the plain apparel, Sakura still managed to look extremely adorable.

Her father knew it too. He loved how she was just so naturally adorable, don't get him wrong. But right now, when she would be in a room full of lecherous... –shudder– MEN it was a thorn in his side. They were not worthy of his baby girl! So that is why he armed her to the teeth. He went over hundreds of rape escape methods with her, made sure her taijutsu wasn't rusty, gave her pepper spray, her favorite dual swords (he forged them for her himself!), a skillet, and cheezeits. (For a good distraction for those pesky idiots known as boys)

So, after he decided she could protect herself from those cretins, he let her borrow his favorite car. His silver ice chevy avalanche! That beast could get her through anything. Its why he adored it so much. Looking down at his little girl through the curtain of his maroon hair, he smiled. "Good luck, Saku–den." He patted her hair gently, and watched as she smiled, nodded, and skipped to the truck. Excited to get it over with and go out with Colette and Amaya (to say the least they really hit it off with the blond girl)

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––

Sakura had just pulled up to where the meeting was to be was a nice little bar/hotel called the Three Sisters Inn. She was friends with the women who owned it. Lily, Odette, and Violet. They were all so sweet!

In any case, Sakura entered. And paled. And turned to attempt to take her leave.

Screams of "SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!" were heard, and the poor girl was glomped, pinned under the weight of the men she had already met. She squeaked, only to make the men squeeze her tighter (much to her mortification) thats what she gets for being cute!

A dark sigh was heard "Would you idiots get off her? You are crushing her." Sakura looked cautiously up to the male who had spoken. Her eyes met that of a handsome brunette, with red–brown eyes. He had a charming, but slightly scary smile on his face. He offered her his hand, and gently pulled her from under the exuberant males.

Clutching her hand he bowed to her, and gently pressed his lips to her knuckles, murmuring "I am Light Yagami. I own Shinigami Notes. It is a pleasure to make you're aquantence. It is nice to lay eyes on such a beauty, after having to see nothing but these fools all day." He gestured vaguely to the group of men around them. His eyes never left hers through his whole speech.

The group of men that had crushed her consisted of Leon, Death the Kid, Kaoru, Hikaru, (to her surprise) Stahn, James,Ikuto, Draco, and Kukai. They had all started fighting, outraged that their colleagues were trying to take 'their' girl. Sakura was already tired. There were so many men here.

Another male stepped forward, with messy, spiky black hair. He had owl–like dark eyes, and circles underneath them.

"Sakura–san. Do you know why you are here?"

everything stopped, even the guys fighting on the floor paused.

"Yes, the business group Akatsuki wanted me to join."

The male nodded "Correct. I am Lawliet, but please refer to me as L. Now I am sure you want to meet all the other men you will work with..."

Everyone continued what they had been doing. Talking, drinking, or fighting.

Sakura froze, pushing off the hands of Light and L. "I never said I agreed!" Everything froze again. The males were shocked. She just... REFUSED them?

L rose a curious eyebrow and Light, quickly getting over his surprise, said "But surely you plan to agr–"

She cut them off again, "I assure you I have no intention of joining you're group. I enjoy working as I do now. I don't see a reason to change it. And, if I may, so far many of these men have already molested me, stalked me, or plain been creepy towards me by now! I came here because it would be disrespectful to just not show up, and I believed it right to give you my answer straight! Now if you do not mind, I will be leaving. I will not join, and that's that." She turned on her heel. Never realizing by doing that alone, she had captivated every man in there. Had she joined, many of them would have continued to ignore her existence.

Now, the games had truly begun. Sakura would never be able to get rid of all these suitors now. And, she would never know it, but in that room, there had been twinkies on the menu. Yep, once the twinkies were involved, you know that Sakura is screwed.

L tilted his head, staring at where the pinkette had left.

"Light?"

The other male snapped (feeling like she had rejected not only the group, but him instead) "What!"

"There is a 3% chance I am wrong, but I do believe that I have a... ah what is the term... ah yes. A 'crush' on her."

"... Back off L. I saw her first!"

Let the games begin!

Crazy; I have finished yet another! Good night wonderful readers!


	9. Chapter 9 The Guys!

Chapter 9

A look into the thoughts of the men.

Crazy here! Heheh, I thought it would be nice if i went from the guy's perspective this time around. I got a (long) list of all the males who will appear in this story. Hopefully i will get them all.

List~ Leon,Kaoru, Hikaru, Stahn, James, Death the Kid,Ikuto, Draco, Light, Lawliet (L), Naruto, Aden, Toshiro, Ichigo, Momiji, Tamaki, Honey–sempai, Sasuke, Ryouma, Zero, and Kukai.

NOWS THE TIME IF YOU WANT ANY CERTAIN CHARACTER. FROM ANY! ANIME! I wont add any more if you don't send in their name and description within the next three days.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––

Leon Magnus was angry. Because of these idiots he didn't get his chance with Sakura! His pink–haired, future wife! Well. They didn't stand a chance. These other men? Nothing when compared to HIM. He would get his chance to be with his little pinkete. He would get to feel that soft hair under his fingers, and he would hold and protect that tiny body, he would bring her close enough she would never want to leave him. THEY WOULD EAT TWINKIES AND ICE CREAM TOGETHER FOR ETERNITY!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

Kaoru Hitachin knew he, in looks, was the perfect replica of his brother. Since they were young, they had shared everything. Toys, friends, jokes, often time their personalities were alike. Both mischievous trouble makers. But Kaoru, no matter how much he loved his brother, didn't want to share Sakura Haruno with him.

They would prank with one another forever. Ah...that sounded wonderful.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––

Hikaru Hitachin knew he felt something for her the moment he met her eyes. Those beautiful, peridot eyes. He could'nt help but wonder if she was a Leo? It would be so cool if her eyes were the color of her birthstone. That soft shade of green, that lustrous pink curtain, she was like so exotic, and she was bright as a flame.

He wondered if she liked firecrackers?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

Stahn and James were best friends. But they hated each other right now. They both were crushing on the same girl! That was just wrong! It was waaaayyyy against the bro–code. It didn't help Naruto liked her as well. This would mean war.

Let the blond hair fly.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––

Death the Kid dreamed of a world of perfect symmetry. All of his clothes were picked specifically to be perfect. He had his servants iron them out until EVERY WRINKLE was gone. It was ironic though, that even though he seeked perfection, he was cursed with these white lines in his hair. He hated it. It drove him insane. So that is why, when he met true perfection (aka Sakura Haruno) It felt like His heart was ripped out of his chest and attached to her own. She was perfect. She was amazing.

She WOULD be HIS.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––

Ikuto was very catlike. In personality, he was sneaky, strangely lovable, elegant, and calm. Many people referred to him as the "Black Cat", and he loved it. He had always liked cats. They were so mysterious. Ikuto was extremely handsome, his fan girls could tell you that. LOUDLY. So when Sakura fell into his arms and met his eyes, in nothing but a golden bikini, it was love at first look.

If he had his way, it would have been love at first lick. Perhaps on her cheek, or her lips.

-smirk-

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––

Draco had a boring life. His father was a controlling bastard with creepy friends. He was stuck in a business group he had been FORCED in (by that father of his) and he had to work a pair of evil twins. Hell on Earth. It didnt help there were few challenges in his life. Things just came naturally to him. Money, fame, girls, grades, just about anything. So thats why when he met Sakura, he knew he met a challenge. He decided he would love to take this one on.

And he planned to WIN. He was sure it would come naturally.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––

Light and L worked together with their business. They were holders of the CSI, and many famous task forces meant to track down special criminals. They were geniuses, and they knew it. That really pissed them off about one another. They were always trying to up stage the other. Sakura Haruno was the perfect chance to prove who was better. They had taken an immediate liking to her, which only grew at her refusal to join them.

Sakura Haruno was their puzzle to solve.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

Naruto Uzumaki, though not owning a big business or involved in Akatsuki (other than being friends with some of the members), was far from a random person. He had become mayor of his home town Sanin. And he had been in love with Sakura Haruno since middle school. She was just so smart, and so cute. He couldn't resist! Sakura was his dream girl.

Sakura Uzumaki... Hey that had a nice ring to it!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––

Aden Kuinta was a boy with silver–white hair. He had Bright–inoccent looking blue eyes. He constantly wore a brown hat at a slight angle on his hair. He wore a brown shirt with black and white designs, Black pants, and black shoes. That pink haired girl had seemed interesting. He would bet she was fun to tease.

He smirked

Well he'll just have to find out for himself then, wont he?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––

Toshiro Hitsugaya was amused. He had bright spiky white hair. His eyes were a mix of green and blue. He owned the biggest ski resorts, the largest ice rinks, and taught the best hockey players. He was cold, slightly short (though not near as short as that girl. was she a midget or something?) for a guy, and hot-tempered. He felt that girl was very much like him. If he was the dubbed "ice king" perhaps he had found his queen.

All he had to do was see how she was on ice. Then he would decide.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––

Ichigo Kurosaki decided if anyone should be named after a strawberry, it should be that girl. Though he supposed sakura was fitting as well. What interested him about her was that she was carrying dual swords. During that whole confrontation between her and those two idiots, Bell and Kite? To heck if he knew. Anyway, with the way she clutched the hilt of one of her swords the whole time, and the position she held herself in, it was obvious she knew how to use them. And well at that.

Ichigo wanted a spar with her. Then perhaps a date.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––

Momiji Sohma was considered to be innocent and adorable. He was a candy loving little boy in the body of a 19 year old. Of course people didn't know that on the inside, he was a possessive man. And that little girl that reminded him of some of his favorite candies had sealed her fate. She was too adorable to resist. He was sure he would just have to bat his eyes innocently down at her.

She would be taffy in his arms.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

Tamaki Suoh was as princely as you could get. Short, silky blonde hair, a delicate face, sultry blue eyes, and a charming smile. But he was also an obsessive idiot. He wanted to tackle that girl with his colleagues. To feel that porcelain skin in his arms, underneath his fingers...

–SQUEAL– SHE WAS JUST SO CUTE! How dare those twins get so close to her! Or any of those other unworthy boys!

Dont worry, Dearest Sakura! You're prince is Comiiinnnggg!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––

Honey was cute and he knew it. He was as small as Sakura, and her same height. He had big brown eyes, an adorable smile, and soft blond hair. He immediately knew, They were the same! they would be the best of friends!

And more than friends if he had his way. Huh, Usa–chan?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––

Sasuke Uchiha hated fan girls. He was a man of few words. He was a heart-throb, and a total jerk. Sasuke was also a man of few thoughts. It was simple in his mind really. If that girl, Sakura, wasnt a fan girl. He would make her his.

Uchihas always get what they want, after all.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

Ryouma is a pro tennis player. He didn't really have time for girls. He would never admit it, but he was excited when he heard a girl would be joining the group. Disappointed when she refused, he decided something. He needed to get out more. He wanted to start with that girl as well. Perhaps he should buy her a ponta...? As for the other males so obviously infatuated with the girl...

psh... mada mada dane. (if you don't know,it means'not good enough')

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––

Zero was a white haired male with dark eyes. He was much like sasuke, cold, distant. A man of few words. That pink haired girl was extremely attractive to him. So, he would pursue her. After all, he had never actually found a girl attractive before. It was nice to see such a unique girl.

It was simple. She was his, wether she knew it or not.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––

Kukai liked Sakura a lot. She was so cute and small. He just wanted to hold her and protect her. And, of course, play soccer games with her cheering for him on the sides. As his girlfriend. In a cheerleader uniform.

Excuse him, his nose is bleeding. Tissue please!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––

Sakura froze, a chill going down her spine. She clutched her dual swords. She felt like there was some ominous warning telling her that her days were about to get crazier. She didn't realize that was possible. She didn't like it. Meanwhile her soon to be sister–in–law Amaya was grinning like the cheshire cat. She was going to LOVE playing with her sisters love life.

She rubbed her hands together, looking like she was plotting the domination of candy land.

She was too, but right now she was focused on the pinkete. MUAHAHAHAHAH!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––

Crazy: Another chapter is done! Again, I don't own the anime or chracters.

Amaya: CANDY LAND WILL BE MINNNNNEEEE!


	10. Chapter 10 College Friends Reunite!

Chapter 10

Sakura's college friends appear!

I do not own Naruto or any of the other anime i borrow from. Yayy! I made it to chapter ten! Woo hoo!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––

Sakura Haruno was at the Three Sisters inn yet again. Thankfully this time without males in every crack of the room. She was here with Amaya, the blueberry beauty, and colette the clumsy cutey. They had wanted time AWAY from the guys, all of them. Pein was being a moody moron again, (probably pmsing) Colette and Lloyd had started seeing one another, but even sweet Colette could only take so much of Lloyd's idiocy. Sakura was getting tired of anything with a y chromosome. Why did males have to be so... IRRITATING?

Odette, the cook of the Three Sister, was a pretty girl with light purple hair she constantly kept in a side pony–tail. All three sisters shared golden–brown eyes, and warm smiles. Odette, as she said before, was the cook. An AMAZING one at that! Ohhhhhh~ Sakura believed that her cheesecakes were God's gift to man.

Literally.

So that is why, when the door to the inn was thrown open and three –familiar– males came rolling in, fists flying and insults thrown everywhere, Sakura just banged her head against the table where the six girls had been sharing stories and giggling over tea and cakes. That is, until she payed attention to the voices themselves. Wait a minute... she KNEW these voices and those speech patterns!

Lily, Odette, and Violet were fretting, they couldn't just tell the males to get out, that was bad customer service. But the Three Sisters wanted their Inn in tact! These men were sending tables, chairs, and –to their horor– little

Sakura–chan flying.

Amaya gave a squeak of protest, catching the tiny pinkete and lowering the dazed girl to the floor.

Meanwhile the insults –and punches– continued to fly.

"You are so Stupid! Dumb ass! I KNOW YOU LIKE MEN!" One voice cried in the writhing ball.

"LIKE YOURE ONE TO TALK! WHAT GUY HAS PINK HAIR?!" a new voice barked.

"WHATEVER! YOU BOTH ARE TOTAL PANSIES! YOURE PUNCHES DONT EVEN HURT!" One protested, he refused to be ignored! They were in a FIGHT Damn it!

That is until a familiar, distinctly feminine voice broke their concentration on each other. "Would you idiots STOP IT?!"

That voice, it sounded just like...

The males all looked up at the same time. Looking into the annoyed, but amused face of one Sakura Haruno. They hadn't known it was possible, but she looked more beautiful than ever. Her eyes the same large peridots, her hair was longer now, curling to her waist in messy waves. Her face as delicate as a china doll's, with the familiar soft heart shape.

Natsu Dragneel, Lyon, and Gray Fullbuster jumped up, all traces of their fight, including anger, long since disappeared from the sight of their friend. Gray wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her to him in a tight hug. His dark blue eyes closed, His face buried into her cotton candy strands. His black hair mingling in stark contrast with her bright strands.

Natsu was the next to throw his arms around her, Cradling her head in a gentle embrace, a silly grin on his face. His darker pink hair made it look like they were siblings, His black eyes sparkling happily down at the girl.

Lyon wasn't far behind, even if he is one of Sakura's calmer friends. He got to his knees and wrapped his arms around her legs, and buried his face into the area between her tummy and bosom. His face, and his own black eyes, hidden against her cloth-covered skin. His soft silver hair brushing gently against her skin.

Amaya, now that her sister wasn't in danger, was staring at the group hug, a devious smile on her pretty face. Azure eyes twinkling mischievously. Ohhh... so some friends hmm? Her matchmaking games were going to become very fun with these new additions. She rubbed her hands together in front of her face, like the wonderfully evil mastermind she is.

The Three sisters were just glad they still had their inn still standing. And Colette? She wanted a big group hug tooooo! But maybe with her boyfriend instead. Hehehe!

The appearance of even more suitors!

The competition is Thick! The twinkies are plotting! Amaya is as well! Life is always getting more and more complicated for the adorable pinkete.

But its just so fun to watch!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

Crazy– Things are getting spicy! ;)

Natsu: Pink Hair plus pink hair equals absolute awesomeness!

Gray: Ch. You can't even throw a decent punch. There is no way you are getting any where near her. –His shirt disappears– Just LOOK at me. Im irresistable! Im like an anime Taylor Lautner.

Crazy: I don't like Twilight. And i now don't like you for mentioning it. BE GONE!

Amaya: Hey! Im supposed to be the evil mastermind here!


	11. Chapter 11 The Last of the Guys!

It Started with a Twinkie

chapter 11 We meet the Last of the Guys.

I dont own any of the characters or anime.

Sakura Haruno had fallen asleep after having a sparring session with her friends. Not long after she saw Natsu, Lyon, and Gray, her other college friends had shown up. Theywere pleasantly surprised by the pinkete's appearance. None of them had seen her in a year. As it turned out the three males had been fighting over who would get to spar who. They got their fight, but were sent home by Sakura. Reprimanding them for being idiots again. So,she sparred against her other seven friends. Sakura had always gotten along better with the guys when she was in college. They were just so much nicer than those slutty females.

Sakura only spars against special people. Thanks to her monstrous strength, Sakura made sure only to fight those who could either handle it, or deserved a good beating. Even though she had LOVED beaning Leon with that twinkie, she knew she shouldn't have.

But, should or shouldn't put aside, that had been some funny shit.

The look on his face after being bested by a twinkie was absolutely priceless.

Anyway, as stated before, Sakura normally only fights special people. Her old friends from college just so happened to be some of those people. They were quick, and they were all strong. Of course, not as strong as her by a long shot. Though one of them came pretty damn close. He was just a lot more... free with his fists. And anger. Believe it or not most of the time the temperamental girl actually held back her temper and her rage.

Yeah, she gets pissed A LOT. Especially lately. Maybe because people were being more stupid.

But yes, Sakura was thoroughly enjoying her nap, her head resting on the thigh of her friend Shin. His hand was gently stoking her cotton candy strands, much to her delight. Sakura loved when her hair was played with. She practically purred, and snuggled closer to her friend, and his warmth. With any other guy she would never fall asleep on them. But, she had always trusted Shin. She heard his deep, husky chuckle, but chose to ignore it.

Shin stared down at the pinkete. His wavy messy black hair, tinted with a maroon red, fell slightly in front of his face, as he stared affectionately at his friend and the love of his life. His deep red eyes were half lidded with his pleasure. He noted that her beautiful eyelashes were brushing her pale cheeks. He loved having the pinkete so close to him. To be able to stroke her silky hair. For her to snuggle closer. She was just so wonderful in his (and many other's) eyes. He glanced up at the other males.

Suzaku and Shizuo had been placed together, for the purpose of keeping Izaya and Shizuo duking it out. Or he should say, Shizuo to go ape shit nuts, and Izaya to be an asshole. While running for his life. Suzaku was a tall, slightly lanky male with shaggy brown hair, a sharp, pleasing face, and bright green eyes. He was one of the kinder people, with constant smile. He usually got along well with Shin and the others.

Shizuo was an insanely strong (but not near as strong as Sakura) extremely hot-tempered male. He always had kindness for Sakura and his brother. He was kind to Shin on occasion, but all around a quiet guy with a hate of violence. And Izaya. He had blonde hair, and his eyes were a pale brown, they were usually covered with blue shades. Not usually when he is fighting though. He wears a kind of bartender got along with the group of friends, but he again HATES Izaya. Not that Shin could blame him. Izaya was a bit of a psycho.

Lelouch, who was paired against Izaya, had dark black hair, kept meticulous. His eyes were a shade of deep purple. He also had a sharp, pleasing face. Sometimes it almost seemed as if one of his eyes changed colors. Though, he explains it as a "trick of the light." Shin decided not to pry, even if he knew it was a lie.

Izaya had short black hair, and black eyes. He has a "charming personality" supposedly. Shin just found him creepy. And as a huge ass. There was just something... OFF about that guy. He brought the pinkete closer. He didn't like when Izaya and Sakura were close to one another. Sakura was too sweet, too trusting to realize Izaya may not have the best intentions towards her, she just thinks him a very odd friend. He was teasing, and had no pretense of formality. He hated Shizuo back, but constantly riled Shizuo just for the reaction.

Then there was Nezumi. Shin didn't mind him, but didn't particularly like him either. He was a bit of a jerk, and rude to the fragile pinkete. He protects her just as fiercely as any of them, so Shin supposed he was okay. Though, just as with everyone but Sakura, he remained suspicious. Sakura was the only person Shin ever TRULY trusted. Nezumi didn't seem to have any intentions to harm the girl. But Shin wouldn't let his guard down. He would ALWAYS protect her. Nezumi had dark blue hair, some of it pulled back into a small pony–tail. Pale gray eyes. Sakura once told him that Nezumi enjoys poetry.

Last was Hijirikawa Masato. His partner was, of course, Nezumi. Shin got along well with this one. He was polite, calm, and responsible. His hair also short, dark blue hair. His eyes were purple. Then again, everyone but Izaya got along well with Masato–san. Izaya was just too abrasive, too strange to have become friends with the group on normal terms. Shin knew Izaya didn't stick around because of any of them. It was because of Sakura.

Speaking of whom, seemed to be having a nightmare. Shin frowned gently and tried to shake her awake. She did, crying out "YOU STUPID TWINKIE GOD! FIGHT LIKE A MANNNNN!"

All the spars had paused, all he guys staring at their little love with blank looks on their faces.

Why is it that Sakura's horrors revolve around a TREAT of all things?

They didn't even know the evil that are twinkies. They were going to be pissed when they found out though.

Twinkies are sure getting a lot of enemies.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––

Crazy: Hey guys! Okay, that is officially the LAST of the guys. I will no longer take any more requests. But thank you for all your support. You're all awesome!

Twinkie God: Anyone mind explaining why i have a murderous midget with pink hair trying to kill me?!


	12. Chapter 12 Izaya and Sakura!

Chapter 12 Izaya and Sakura!

I dont own the anime or characters I borrow

Crazy here! You know, you guys really are awesome. Thanks so much for reading and dealing with my idiocy/insanity. To those who have been asking questions, pming, or reviewing, thank you dearly! Thanks to readers as well, of course!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––

Izaya loved humanity. Not the humanities, he loved humans. There were notable exceptions to that, of course. Like Shizuo. That damn pain in his ass. Also that group of guys that were constantly getting in his way of Sakura.

Ah... Sakura. She was so interesting. That's why he hated those males. Especially Shin. They were smart to never let him near her, or let her ever be alone with him. Too smart. He preferred stupidity, it was far more amusing. He just wanted to watch Sakura's reactions. Of course, he would be kind to her.

He didn't like seeing her in pain. Or distress. No, he would avoid such situations, but he wanted to see her ANGRY. It's what had first caught his attention about her. On guys like Shizuo, anger and bad temper was extremely unattractive. But girls like disceptively–harmless, beautiful Sakura? It was like watching fireworks in the dead of night. It was like watching a sunrise or sunset, surrounded by peace.

It was dazzling. Her eyes would spit green fire, they seemed to glow with her rage. Her dusty, long eyelashes would be brushing her cheeks, narrowed with fury. Her tiny, fragile looking body suddenly took a harsh defensive position that suddenly made even her look dangerous. Her pink hair seemed to fly in an invisible wind, making her strangely unearthly. Like an exotic goddess. Her delicate face, her pouty pink lips set in a harsh snarl, her elegant brows drawn in a sharp tilt over her eyes.

She was absolutely WONDERFUL. Izaya had met many beautiful girls, of course. He was rather handsome with his dark hair and eyes, and with his strange, mysterious personality. He had once believed he would never be able to love. Never thought he would have the capacity to. He knew he was wrong now. His heart swelled whenever he was near the petite femme fatale.

He was determined to finally be alone with Sakura Haruno. He knew exactly how to, as well.

A nurse was staring nervously up at him, a blush on her cheeks as she fidgeted with her clip board.

She squeaked out "Mou, m–may I–I–I help you s–sir...?"

He supposed she was cute. Nothing compared to his pinkete though. He glanced at her name tag. 'Hinata, huh?'

He put on a devilish smirk, making the girl flush more, and duck her dark head under the cover of her board.

"Hinata–san, right? I'm afraid i need a doctor. See, I got this gash in my side..." (he lifted his shirt to reveal a jagged, seemingly deep wound on his side. He had a body artist do it for him. It looked pretty realistic. Hinata squeaked, and immediately called for one , and Izaya smirked. He was led away to her office, so she could examine him.

He stepped into the office, taking in the new surroundings. It was very Sakura, messy, but somehow organized. Paperwork and files spread haphazardly on her desk and in shelves spread throughout the room. She had a white couch with blue pillows in the right corner, next to large windows looking over Konoha. The desk was brown mahogany, and the walls, where they weren't occupied by shelves, were covered in paintings and medical posters. Leaving very little of the beige wall visible. She had a large rolling chair, blue and black, next to her desk.

Sakura herself wasnt in the room yet, so Izaya walked calmly over to the chair, sitting on it (finding it to be surprisingly comfortable) and carelessly propped his legs on her desk. He knew that would piss her off. It's why he did it, after all.

"Hey, what's this I hear about a gash– (a pause) – Izaya? Are you up to your old tricks again? Hey! Get your feet off my desk!" Sakura walked over to the male and promptly picked up his feet only to let them fall to the floor.

"Maaa... Sakura–chan! Is this any way to treat a patient? Or a friend for that matter?" He said it in his lazy drawl, knowing it would probably make her mad.

He got the reaction he was looking for. She shot him a dirty glare, "If i know you, which unfortunately i do, then you aren't even hurt. Let me guess, you got some make up artist to do an illusion and added a little fake blood right?"

That was another reason he loved her. She was just so good at guessing what he would do. Perhaps he ought to work out some new plots to mess with her.

"You shouldn't ruin a man's fun Sakura. The least you could do is pretend!"

She look thoughtful for a second, only to smirk at him. "Nah."

Izaya hardly ever talked to her alone. It made him so happy when he got to. When those stupid males he deals with because of her were gone and he could just be with her. She didn't judge him just because he isn't exactly normal. She just went along with it, and treated him like anyone else.

She made him feel like he wasn't some freak.

He loved her for that.

He stood up, wrapped his arms softly around the girl, and buried his face against her hair. She wrapped her arms around him.

He just needed to work out the whole 'just friends' thing she keeps up. After all, he intended to be MUCH more to the girl than a friend.

Imagine Sakura's surprise (and, later, her anger) when he nibbled on her neck, giving her a hickie, and said

"Darling Sakura, can you really be so blind to my love for you now? Now that my mark is on you?"

He laughed, deciding he rather liked making her so surprised. And, much like with Shizuo, he ran out, being chased by anger hot on his heels, yelling profanities, his name, and throwing rather heavy objects.

He could really get used to her chasing him, and yelling his name like that.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––

Crazy: Hey guys! Okay. Sooo! Izaya has had his moment in the spot light, and made his feelings clear! Who will be going next? What will Amaya–chan do to start match making? Will Sakura ever be rid of twinkies? Why am i asking so many questions? Find out next time!

Izaya: (skipping merrily down the street, Sakura hot on his heels) I put the first moves on Saaakuraaa! Ha Ha HaHa Ha!

Sakura: HOW DARE YOU SHARE YOUR COOTIES?!


	13. Chapter 13 Sakura and Death!

Chapter 12  
Sakura and Death the Kid!

I don't own any of the anime or characters I borrow from. They all have rightful owners, and sadly, that is not me.

Crazy: Hello again! I told you guys I update fairly often. I will always try to get up at least one chapter every day. If i don't, then I have work on the farm. But worry not! I won't forget these stories. Let us begin!  
–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––

Sakura was walking in between Colette and Amaya. The three girls had gone to a special tailor, an old friend of Amaya's. They were there to get their dresses fitted, since Sakura was the maid of honor, and Colette was a bride's maid. And, of course, Amaya being the bride to be.

It was a classy little place, all white with bright dresses of all colors in the window of the store.

The moment the three girls walked in, Sakura was bombarded by a male who was obviously swinging for the other team. He said in a high pitched, slightly nasally voice, "Why aren't you the most PRECIOUS little doll I have ever seen! Look at you! And I thought Ama–chama was exotic in coloring! Oh, doll I just HAVE to put you in this fan–tabulous dress! It is just the color of you're hair!"

Sakura blanched. ANYTHING but a pink dress!

Colette was giggling at Sakura's misfortune, only to be mortified when the male turned his attention on her as well. Something about her looking like a 'portrait of an angel!'

While her two friends were being harassed by her happy tailor buddy, Amaya slipped away to the corner. She cackled, her beautiful azure eyes flashing mischeviously. She pushed her blueberry strands away from her ear, holding up a black skull covered phone to her ear. It was time to get match making!

But just as she made the call and it started ringing, the woman then froze. She cried "Zelooooos! No putting my girls in pink! You know I hate that color!"

"...Hello?"

Amaya squeaked, having forgotten her call of doom, "Oh Yeah! Hey! I am Amaya! I am a friend of Sakura Haruno's!"

"Really?" The voice on the other end sounded excited now.

"Yeah! I will actually be her sister–in–law soon. So! How would you like to see her again soon?"

"Adress!" He cried, sounding strangely eager.

"We are at..."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––

Death the Kid looked up from the paper where he had placed the information on, hand holding tightly to his phone.

He answered the girl on the other side, rushed "Be there in a few!" He then hung up, ignoring the fact that it was extremely rude to do so. What should he care? He'd get to see his little symmetrical goddess soon!

Making sure his clothing was perfect, he picked up his keys and dashed to his black truck. He couldn't wait to see the pinnacle of beauty. He was completely ignoring the fact he was speeding, hey he was rich. He could get away with it.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sakura Haruno, Amaya, and Colette all looked stunning. Colette and Sakura wore dresses of the same color, palest blue with black designs. Underneath was the soft blue, pure, soft satin. They were the types of dresses that clung at the bust, and poofed out slightly in layers from the waist down. See through black satin lace fell from their right shoulder to under their arm, clinging like a second skin to the dresses.

The blue accentuated their figures, their faces. It brought out their beauty since the black was a stark contrast to their pale skin. Their eyes seemed to shine brighter, the blue bringing out gold flecks in Sakura's eyes, and making Colette's already blue eyes pop.

Amaya though was gorgeous beyond comparison, just as it should be. The bride was always the focal point. Amaya fit the role of bride perfectly, She wore a pure white ballgown wedding dress, also satin, with an extremely long train. Down the train designs of small, sparkly black roses trailed down from the corset–like back of the dress. The bust has the same small black roses, glinting beautifuly in the light. The three girls had their hair in the same styles, their hair piled in beautiful curls on top of their heads, a few strands hanging elegantly around their faces, framing them perfectly. Amaya's blueberry strands had white and black rose acessories in her soft curls. Since the three were all natural beauties, they didn't need make up. This was part of why there was only Sakura and Colette with Amaya. Other girls detested them for their natural beauty. It was hard to make friends with those who despise you.

The three girls were in a group hug, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Tears were swelling in their eyes as they cooed to each other on how beautiful they looked. Zelos looked on, hands cupped in front of his face, starstruck.

Sakura looked up at her sister "Awww... (she wiped away a tear) you are just gorgeous Amaya! My brother is so lucky to have you." Which resulted in a shaky, happy laugh from the blueberry beauty.

Colette nodded "Yes! And, if I ever marry Lloyd, just imagine! We'll all be sisters!"

Amaya grinned "That would be amazing!"

They continued to gush and hug, Zelos having fainted from the absolute "adorability" of the girls.

The door crashed open, startling the three, to show Death the Kid. Who stared at Sakura with a deep red blush on his cheeks. His mouth was slightly open, eyes wide. He let out a deafening squeal, and attacked the girl. He stole her from the other two girls, running out the door (Sakura too shocked to protest as of yet) and driving away with her clutched to him

Colette squeaked, so surprised by the sudden appearance, than disappearance. She then wondered if she should call the police...

Amaya was smiling evilly. Her sister was getting hitched ONE WAY or ANOTHER.

Kidnapping was probably a good way to start.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––

Sakura stared at Death the Kid, absolutely aghast. She hardly even knew the guy! He just KIDNAPPED her, hugged her like she was his saving grace, and now this guy with neurotic tendencies was kneeling before her, in a freaking mansion, asking for her hand in marriage.

But, even though she didin't know it, she was hardly a stranger to Death the Kid. He had learned a great deal about her through her friends (Amaya and Colette) and through her patients. Normally, he would never have even noticed a girl. But, there was something about Sakura... and not just her symmetry. She, even when mad, seemed so calm, so sweet. Like she could accept anyone if they asked her to. He knew he was strange. But, he also knew he was handsome. And rich. So meeting someone like Sakura, who wouln't have interest in him for money, or for looks, but FOR HIM, was like meeting an angel on earth.

He knew it was absurd, and even extremely creepy. But he wanted this girl to be by his side for the rest of their lives.

So that's why, when after he asked her to marry him, it came as little surprise when she denied him, but tried to understand him.

She crouched down to where he kneeled, gently closing the box that had two identical, beautiful, EXPENSIVE rings inside, looked him in the eyes, and said "I remember when we first met. It was hardly even two weeks ago, but it feels like a long time. So much has been going on. But I can say this, Kid–san. I would like to be friends with you. You seem kind, and very genuine. A little strange, but I have never got along with 'normal' people. (she grinned in a silly way, and he stared at her with admiring eyes) Who knows? Maybe someday, when we know each other better, a proposal won't seem so impossible."

He felt his heart melt, and wrapped his arms around her "I would love to be friends, Sakura–chan."

He grinned "Just so you know, I WILL make you love me."

"Now, we MUST talk about that dress. It is beautiful of course, but the black lace makes it asymmetrical. I have a friend who could fix that..."

That was the start of a beautiful friendship. And the charming, but annoying, experiences with a white–striped black–haired boy with golden eyes, a constant confidence, and neurotic tendencies.

Just wait till he gets started on your hair, Saki!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––

Crazy: I won't lie. I just ADORE Kid with Sakura. I just think they are so adorable together!

Next time! Who next? You tell me!


	14. Chapter 14 Weddings and Shin!

Chapter 14 Weddings and Shin!

Crazy here! Sorry it took a while for this one. It's been pretty crazy. I can't believe I am going to be a senior! Anyway, it's been a bit freaky lately, but that won't stop me! Please forgive that this is so horribly late. Calving time at the farm and all that jazz.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––

The three girls had spent the last hour preparing for the wedding, with a lot of craziness. Colette was helping Sakura put up her long pink strands into the style they had agreed on. Colette still wore the blue satin, black laced bride's maid dress, and with her shimmering blond hair in gentle curls pinned up and curling around her face in soft golden waves. Her bright blue eyes were glistening with tears, a bright smile on her lightly tanned face.

Sakura's dress had been changed, courtesy of one Kid. It was still satin, and still the blue it was before, but just as he had promised the black lace had been changed around it. Rather than hugging her bust, it now wrapped around her waist, and curled to the back, almost like a train. He got what he wanted, a symmetrical style for the pink–haired beauty. Her hair, also courtesy of a suggestion by Kid's stylist, was now in an intricate–looking bun and it almost looked like it was a flower, the pink strands making it look like a blush–colored rose. An artistic hair comb had been placed at the top, exactly in the middle. It was also pale blue,like her dress, it's shape was that of a cherry blossom, with peridot stone decorations.

Sakura was always pretty, but she simply shone in the dress, and her hair made her look like a fairy, or a greek goddess of flowers. Her peridot green eyes shone brightly, the soft blues she wore bringing out gold and blue in her large eyes. Her ashy lashes, with their pink beginning and dark ending, didn't need mascara. She was completely free of makeup. A true natural beauty.

Then, there was Amaya. The true vision in the group of girls. Her blueberry strands were now curling down her back, reaching the back of her dress, which was low on her back. Her dress, personally made by Zelos, was the same as ever, beautiful pure white, designs of tiny blue and black roses, shining on her bust, down her sides, and down the train that pooled behind the actual end of the dress. Tiny blue and black roses were scattered throughout her hair, one fairly large black rose tucked snugly behind her ear. Her big blue eyes were staring at her own reflection, she was so jittery! Soon, she would walk down the isle, in the beautiful red–gold Fall scenery of the field, down to the gazebo covered in vines and red, pink, and white roses. She would walk down, agonizingly slowly, to where her husband would be waiting, to the beat of soft music. Sakura would come in behind her, then Colette. Little flower girls would follow, and then the ring–bearer, none other than Pein's cocker Spaniel Madai, would come trotting in, rings held on her black, diamond encrusted collar.

She had decided to leave any further matchmaking out until after her wedding. All deals were off once she got back from their honeymoon in the Caribbean. Not that she really had to. Most of the males will do her work for her. She smiled at her reflection, eyes twinkling, and stretched her back languidly, much like an elegant cat. She then turned to her friends, clapped her white–gloved hands, and declared

"Let's get this show on the road!"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––

Shin adjusted his blood red tie nervously, red eyes nervous. Pein was actually a good friend of his, and he had asked him to be his man of honor. Shin knew that Sakura was the maid of honor, so he would get to walk with her on his arm soon. This was as good a chance as any to get the girl to finally notice his feelings for her. He took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly, and internally chuckled at himself. Here he was, and he was just as nervous as the groom. If not more. He turned his eyes to Pein, who was also fidgeting, although more discreetly. His unsettling silver–ringed eyes were flitting from the Isle to the Priest, to Lloyd, and then to Shin. His orange hair, unruly as ever, was hiding the flitting of his eyes for the most part, at least to the audience. He would occasionally go from leaning more weight on one leg to the other.

Until, finally, the music started, and everyone stood, turning to the place the bride was to enter. When she did, Pein's eyes locked on her, absolutely transfixed. His eyes turned so soft that Shin had to smile. Amaya, of course, looked amazing. There was no telling how amazing she looked in Pein's eyes. Love makes the person glow in you're eyes. Amaya was smiling brightly, one arm held by her real father, Juran, and the other held by her father–in–law to be. Kratos, in all hos maroon–haired, lean glory, completely dwarfed Juran, who was broad, average–height, and had black hair. It was rather strange, to see such different males on either side of her. Juran was temper mental, and very emotional. Kratos, was usually (unless Sakura was involved) calm and mysterious.

Then Shin caught sight of Sakura. He almost chocked, with his eyes wide. He watched the pinkete follow behind her father, hands clasped in front of her, a loving smile directed at her brothers and her soon to be sister. She caught his eye, gave him a quick grin, and walked to Amaya's side. He couldn't tear his eyes from the pinkete, just as Lloyd couldn't take his from Colette, or Pein could take his from Amaya. He could only just manage a few laughs when Amaya pulled out her vows, revealing an extremely long list, only for the vows only to be a couple heart–filled sentences. Also for when the two newly–weds kissed, making it official, and Juran yelled "Get a room love birds!" and when Lloyd replied "That's what the Caribbean is for!"

Sakura had left him nearly breathless, and as he walked towards her, and he took her arm, as they walked down the isle behind the newly–weds he leaned over the beautiful pinkete, and whispered

"I hope that will be us some day."

She looked up at him with those peridot eyes he loved so much, they were wide, surprised. Her rose bud mouth was in a tiny gentle 'o' and a rosy blush that matched her cotton candy strands spread across her pale cheeks. They now stood in the middle of the clearing, a little away from the crowd of cheering people that surrounded the newly–weds. He had let go of her arm, in favor of grabbing her hands, holding them tightly between their bodies. He leaned a bit closer...

And, just as he was about to kiss her, Amaya had thrown the bouquet of flowers and they fell right between the pinkette and the black-haired maroon–tipped pair. The two stared down at the flowers in surprise, and Shin smirked.

"Looks like that hope of mine just may come true faster than I expected."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––

Crazy: Awwww!

Shin: My kiiiiiiiiiss... D:

Sakura: Ohhhh! Look at these flowers! They are so cute!

Amaya: See you guys later! Pein and I will be gone for the honeymoon, so we won't be around for a little bit.

Pein: First Amaya! NEXT, THE WORLD!

Crazy: Any suggestions for who should be next? There is still a long list to complete!


	15. Author Note

AUTHORS NOTE!

Sorry about this.

A guest asked me to post a list of all the guys after our favorite pinkete!

Which, by the way, I know it's overwhelming with all these guys. I have to keep this mental check list of who has had their single date and who hasn't!

So– Here they are!

Kaoru Hikaru Honey and Tamaki are all from Ouran High School

James and Aden are from Rune Factory, Tides of Destiny

Stahn and Leon are from Tales of Destiny

Death the Kid is from Soul Eater

From Harry Potter (special requested) Draco

Light and L from Death Note.

Naruto and Sasuke from Naruto

Toushiro and Ichigo from Bleach

Momiji from Fruits Basket

Ryoma from Prince of Tennis

Ikuto and Kukai from Shugo Chara

Zero from Vampire Knight

Shin is from Amnesia

Natsu Lyon and Gray are from Fairy Tale

Shizuo and Izaya from Durara

Lelouch and Suzaku from Code Geass

Nezumi from No.6

and Masato from Uta No Prince Sama

That's it! Now guy's, mind helping me choose the next guy to have his day with Sakura?

Pleaseeee? :3


	16. Chapter 16 Cats Hate Water

Cats Hate Water

Crazy here yet again! I apologize for the delay, my grandpa has been in the hospital. Unfortunately this occurence has taken a great deal of my time, and my own health has been deteriorating rapidly.

But! Worry not, for I love writing too much to delay too long! It's Ikuto's turn, lets see how our black cat and cherry blossom do!

I do not own Naruto!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ikuto had his hands on the small girl's shoulders, pushing her gently to where he wanted to go. He had figured that the small girl must love parks. Considering her large grins and happy laughs at the Amusement Park where the two had first met.

He had roped the small girl into coming with him only because he had said the word carnival. So, yes he was left with the conclusion that she liked this kind of thing. Loved them, really. So he went out of his way to get tickets to an extremely thrill–ride filled carnival. Why thrill rides? So that if she got scared, she would cling to him.

Yeah. Smooooth as a cat's fur.

The small pinkete turned large eyes to him, inquisitive "So this carnival, are there any roller coasters?"

Ikuto chuckled, hands gently rubbing her skin, and she threw him a slightly disturbed glance. They did, after all, hardly know one another. "There are plenty. One or two of them even have loops."

He swore that her eyes were shinier than any star in that moment, her smile widening to reveal straight white teeth. She ignore his rubbing now, completely enraptured by the shining lights in front of them. Her eyes sought out the roller coasters immediately, watching as one did the spin of the loop. She heard the screams and could almost feel the adrenaline running through her veins already.

She grabbed Ikuto's hand right after the two got their day–pass bracelets, pulling him to one of the coasters with exuberant energy. She groaned, they were behind a good twenty people at least, but the carts were long enough that they should be able to get on once the carts came to a stop at the end.

Ikuto was merely enamored by her child–like innocence, her smile so bright he could swear that she was making everyone around her happier. Himself definitely included. He just had to smile when the small girl was around. She was kind of like the cotton candy at the stalls, so sweet she melted you. Speaking of cotton candy, after the ride he would need to get some. Preferably pink. He was finding that pink was becoming a favorite of his.

The cart finally came to a stop, and with every step the two got closer the more she had to jump up and down to contain her excitement. The pinkete actually squealed (quite endearingly) once they flashed their wristbands and were directed to the very last seats, that just so happened to be in the front. Ikuto chuckled, looks like a lucky star was shining down on the two of them.

She took her seat, and he did as well, sitting as close to her as the seats allowed. Sakura hardly noticed, engrossed in the task of fastening her vest and of pulling down the bar over their stomachs. She hopped in her seat, the movement jarring his thigh a little bit. He moved his hand, holding the one that was holding the bar.

She looked up at him, and she said "Thanks so much for bringing me, Iku–"

Just as she was about to say his name the coaster cart jerked into motion, interrupting her words, and taking her attention away from him. She smiled, the first part of the ride was a little boring, it was where the cart moved slowly up a steep drop.

They went up.

And Up.

And up some more.

Sakura was so filled with anticipation for the upcoming plunge she couldhave screamed. Ikuto just watched her reactions with a slight smirk, arms crossed and elbows resting on the bars.

Then came the plunge.

She threw up her arms, letting her screams mingle with that of those behind her. She as laughing with her screams, the rush of air making her eyes water and her hair fly. Ikuto had let out a slightly startled yelp, and was now clutching the bars, listening to Sakura's excited whoops.

Sharp drop comes to an abrupt end,

harsh jerk to the right

harsh jerk to the left

they rise again, but their speed keeps it from being suspenseful

the loop is still a ways away, and Ikuto was almost thankful, he wasn't loving how the air stung his eyes, or how it mussed the hair that he worked on so meticulously to look good for Sakura. But said girl wasn't bothered in the least, she was enjoying every second.

another steep drop, more screams, a whoop from Sakura and another little yelp from Ikuto.

More Sharp turns, then another rise, going even higher than the first time.

The plunge, and then there was the loop. Being in the front was the best and the worst in the situation. On one side, you get the most excitement, but on the other it feels like you are going to fall right out of the seats, like you are going to free fall.

Ikuto yelled, and Sakura laugh–screamed again, a huge happy smile on her face.

When it finally ended Ikuto's stomach wasn't feeling so good, but one look at Sakura's face made his qualms settle.

It was the best night he had had in a long while.

They had their cotton candy, Sakura with blue, Ikuto with pink.

They rode the ferris wheel with tw random strangers that commented on what a wonderfully cute couple they two were. Sakura was oblivious, staring at the ground below with a smile. She giggled, and they got lucky again, for they stopped at the very top. She commented on how the people below looked so small. Ikuto decided that together they were luckier than any four leaf clover.

Sakura was riding the carousel, on a black and blue horse that she had dubbed her 'favorite, bad ass, fake horse!' Ikuto just watched, taking pictures and letting the pink fluff on his tongue melt.

He later won her a big black cat at one of the carnival games, it had big green eyes. Sakura had loved it. She later won him a cherry blossom, violet blue in color. 'Like his eyes' she had laughed.

And then...

IT...

HAPPENED...

She drug him off to a water coaster ride.

Ikuto could have cried if he wasn't a manly man.

Didn't stop him from whining.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

Crazy: Whoo! Who Next I wonder? Maybe Draco... hm. We'll see~!


	17. Chapter 17 Draco likes her in green!

It Started with a Twinkie

Chapter 17

Draco likes her in green

Crazy; whoo! Sorry this took so long. Ive been focusing a lot on my other story– Mysterious Mind. It's not like this one, its far more serious. That, and I think it's simply better work. But, this is just for fanciful Sakura–lovin.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––––

Draco was bored.

Really bored.

B–O–R–E–D.

More board than a bored.

More bored than a board.

The fact that he just made such a stupid pun should tell you the horror of his extreme boredom.

He let out a frustrated sigh, dropping into Sakura's desk. He had been really bored earlier as well, so to try and curb it, he came here. Too her hospital. But, weird as it is, she was WORKING.

Someone as pretty as her should never have to lift a finger. But, that is why he was here. To convince her they belonged together and for her to become his wife. They would just lie next to his inside pool, in his awesome mansion, constantly there to keep life fun for the other. No boredom, ever.

But she wasn't here. She was dealing with patients that she could just order her nurses to help. But noooo she's too damn caring to blow them off.

Selfish, right? Blowing him off for these sick people.

Ridiculous.

And there was no way he was going to leave this room so these people could get HIM sick too!...

...

Well, then Sakura could take care of him, but he still didn't want to get sick.

He groaned, and started digging through her desk. Or at least, the ones not filled with files. Reading them would be against the law, patient confidentiality or something. He found a picture at the very top of the only drawer NOT filled with files. He picked it up.

It seemed to be of Sakura in her college days. She was in front of a large campus garden and she was sitting under a large weeping willow. She smiled warmly up into the tree's branches, the sun peeking through the leaves and touching her face in golden spots. She seemed to be saying something.

Up in the tree were three boys, one with black hair, one with dark pink hair, and the last was almost completely covered except for his shoes and his pants. The pink haired one was dangling from a branch by the backs of his knees, dangling slightly over the pinkete. He had a stupid grin on his face and his hand was holding a strand of her hair next to a spike of his own.

The black haired one was glaring at the male pinkete, lying leisurely on a branch adjacent of the two pinketes. His arm rested on his raised knee, his other arm and leg dangling lightly below him.

They looked happy together, like they were family.

Draco hated that.

He wanted Sakura to be with him, to smile at him like that. Not some random commoners. A woman like Sakura needed someone who could meet her in every way– fame, fortune, looks, everything. He highly doubted these three in the picture with her shared any of those traits.

After all, what kind of guy walks around with eye–smarting pink hair? On Sakura it was exotic, it was charming. But with him it just seemed silly. Pathetic!

He ran a hand through his slick blond hair, his grey eyes annoyed. He put the picture aside and continued his digging through her things. For a doctor, she sure liked sweet things. Her drawer had chocolates, smarties, MnMs, pixie sticks, many things with sugar. He picked out a sugar daddy, taking off the wrapper and eating the sucker of caramel goodness.

There were also some recipes in the drawer. Hmm... chocolate lasagna? How odd. He dug deeper, finding a small square wrapped in some kind of plastic. He flipped it over, finding a little white seal, and took it off, throwing it in the garbage next to the desk. He flipped open the two sides, and stared at the thing blankly. It was just white padding.

Padding...

Wait! Dont tell him!

He dropped it back into the desk, closing it quickly, a deep red blush on his pale cheeks. His hand was held close to his chest as though he had been shocked or burned.

That was a pad.

Sakura's or not.

Ew.

He promptly left the room to wash his hand, he knew it was silly to act like this. But he was a man. A manly man. And manly men don't touch women things. It's just not right!

––––––––––––5 minutes of vigorous scrubbing later––––––––––––

Draco walked back into the room, closing the door lightly behind him. He could have sworn that he closed the door when he left as well, but he came back to it open so he must have forgotten. He turned around, and his eyes landed onto the tiny form of Sakura Haruno, clad in her doctor outfit, sleeping on her couch soundly.

Her long dusty lashes curled delicately against her cheeks, casting small shadows. Wait, those werent shadows, they were dark circles under her eyes! She looked exhausted, like she hadn't slept in a few days. But then the nurses had been yammering about how it had been ridiculously busy lately. She was curled in the fetal position, her hands next to her face. Draco frowned when he noticed she started to shiver. It was pretty cold in this room.

Draco pulled off his deep green jacket, wrapping it around the small girl's form. She smiled in her sleep, curling closer to the warmth his body heat left in the coat. Her tiny fists clenched the fabric, bringing it closer, her pink hair a halo around her pretty pale face.

Draco couldnt help but smile.

He didn't realize, but that was the first time he did something for another person that either wasn't himself, or for something to benefit him.

Draco sat on the couch's edge, lightly brushing the hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. His smile lasted for a long time.

He always liked green, but he LOVED it on the tiny pinkete. Especially when it belonged to him. Even more so when it was on the girl he wanted to be his.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– –––––––––

One more down! Who next? When will Ayame be back? Whats with all these questions?

But seriously guys, who do you want to be next?

R&R, tell me who in your review!


	18. Chapter 18 Author's Note IMPORTANT!

Author's note.

IMPORTANT TOO! I know these are annoying but this is important, I swear to you.

First and foremost is that I am NOT giving up on this story. I started it so now it is my responsibility to finish it.

Okaaaayyy so its come to my attention that I am thoroughly embarrassed by this story. Its simply stupid, in a way that's not even funny. Therefore, I plan to revise every chapter until I dont feel bad for making you guys read this.

Im sorry for the inconvenience, but I plan to revise the chapters one at a time. The ones I havent revised will be left as they are now until I get to them.

As recompense I plan to work on the first chapter today, hopefully posting it today as well.

This is the perfect chance for you guys to add new characters and get rid of characters you really don't like. So shoot!

Oh. Right, I give you permission to throw stuff at me to blow off some steam... its only fair. I won't even run!...Much.

Thanks for your time!

-sincerely,

CrazySakuraHarunoXD


End file.
